xenionunityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Empire of Xenion Ancients
'The Empire of Xenion Ancients' 'Basic info' Iron Fist Consumerists Motto: " We Will Endure " Civil Rights: Unheard Of Economy: Good Political Freedom: Outlawed 'Stats' 'Description' The Empire of Xenion Ancients is a massive, orderly nation, ruled by Xia Xetra G'Xari with an iron fist, and remarkable for its frequent executions, prohibition of alcohol, and compulsory military service. The hard-nosed, cynical population of 1.777 billion Ancients are kept under strict control by the oppressive government, which measures its success by the nation's GDP and refers to individual citizens as "human resources." The medium-sized, corrupt, moralistic, well-organized government juggles the competing demands of Defense, Law & Order, and Education. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Citadel. Citizens pay a flat income tax of 43.1%. The Ancient economy, worth 133 trillion ergs a year, is driven entirely by a combination of government and state-owned industry, with private enterprise illegal. However, for those in the know, there is a large, well-organized, fairly diversified black market in Arms Manufacturing, Information Technology, Uranium Mining, and Furniture Restoration. The private sector mostly consists of enterprising ten-year-olds selling lemonade on the sidewalk, but the government is looking at stamping this out. Average income is 75,035 ergs, with the richest citizens earning 7.0 times as much as the poorest. Maxtopian tourists make expensive pilgrimages to Citadel to enjoy their national art, politicians that report exaggerated crowd sizes for their speeches are dismissed for being delusional, the might of the entire Ancient Navy is focused on fifty bemused spear-throwing islanders, and the term "Native Ancient" has been redefined as anyone with the same skin color as the majority. Crime, especially youth-related, is totally unknown, thanks to a very well-funded police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. Xenion Ancients's national animal is the Type Four, which teeters on the brink of extinction due to widespread deforestation, and its national religion is Xetranism. 'Policies' 'Government' Autocracy: The nation does not hold democratic elections. Feudalism: The nation practices a feudal system of lords and serfs. State Press: Only state-controlled media is permitted. Pledge of Allegiance: The daily singing of an anthem or reciting of a pledge is compulsory in schools. 'Society' Atheism: Religious worship is prohibited. Compulsory Organ Harvesting: Citizens have no say in the medical use of their bodies after death. No Sex: Biological reproduction is prohibited. AI Personhood: Artificial beings are legally recognized citizens. Nudism: Clothing is forbidden. 'Law & Order' Capital Punishment: Citizens may be executed for crimes. Conscription: A period of military service is compulsory for all citizens. ID Chips: Citizens are administered an under-the-skin ID chip No Judiciary: The nation has abolished the court system. DNA Harvesting: Citizen DNA must be submitted to the state. 'Economy' Socialism: Industry is owned and run by the government in a centrally planned economy. Slavery: Slavery is legal. Prohibition: Alcohol is banned. Space Program:The nation runs a space program. 'International' Weapons of Mass Destruction: The nation claims the legal right to use WMDs. Climate Treaty:The nation is a signatory to an international climate treaty No Immigration: Foreigners cannot become residents. No Emigration: Citizens are not permitted to leave. 'International politics' (not yet compiled) 'History' (not yet compiled) 'Issues' Main page: Issues (The Empire of Xenion Ancients) Discussion (none yet) Category:The Empire Of Xenion Ancients Category:Nations